Less Than Perfect
by Wunder Boy
Summary: After being constantly insulted by his siblings, Percy decides that he's done being perfect. Only question is, how long can he hold up? Can actually fit into Cannon.
1. Eyes

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, Fred would still be alive and Percy only left because he was on a secret mission that only he and Dumbledore knew about. Or at least his family would have also apologized before the final battle. Oh well.

* * *

"It's going to be okay, Ginny," I reassured my younger sister. It was early in the morning, and I was in the girls' dormitory with Ginny. Everyone was probably down at breakfast eating oatmeal right about now, and I like oatmeal, but I like my sister a whole lot more and I was definitely not leaving without her. "I'm here, okay? And nothing's going to hurt you while I'm here." Okay, maybe that sounded a bit pompous, but I didn't like seeing my sister cry. I had to be brave for her. I am her big brother after all.

"B-but, the cat!" Ginny sobbed, "She was just a cat, Perce! The cat didn't do anything to anyone! Who would hurt a cute, harmless cat?"

I could've laughed. Cute and harmless were words used to describe normal cats. Mrs. Norris, by far, wasn't a normal cat. I've still got those scratch marks she gave me when accidentally I stepped on her tail! "Well, you see Ginny, most people, especially horrible ones, don't care whether you're cute or harmless—and Mrs. Norris wasn't even that cute or harmless!" I bit my tongue. Ginny was really fond of cats.

"I can't _believe _you, Percy!" Ginny screeched, she then buried her head on her pillow and started crying again. I had obviously said the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, I didn't mean it." Well, I did mean it, but she didn't have to know that.

"Oh, you don't have to apologize to me, but to poor Mrs. Norris!" Ginny said bitterly.

"I would—but—I seriously doubt that she's in any state to be accepting an apology."

Ginny grunted. She then sat up and looked at me. "What if that—whatever it is, gets me?"

"It won't get you, Ginny," I told her sincerely, "Because I won't let it get you." I really meant that. It was Ginny's first year and I was the oldest. I had done a lousy job last year protecting Ron. He had ended up with a head injury while I was supposed to be watching him! I was certainly not letting Ginny down like I did Ron.

"Alright then Percy, I trust you," Ginny said as she smiled at me. I smiled back. I always had this bond with Ginny despite our age difference. Her trust meant the world to me.

&.&.&

"What's wrong, Ginny? Why won't you talk to me?" I was running, trying to keep up with her. Something's wrong with her and I wanted to know what. She seemed fine this morning but when I saw her at lunch, her eyes were droopy and she wasn't her normal, happy-go-lucky self. But naturally, Fred and George were too busy, too _thick_ to notice anything.

"Leave me alone, Percy!" Ginny shouted, not looking back. "Will you just stop interrogating me? _I'm fine!_"

"I'm only worried about your well being, Ginny!" I retorted. "Just talk to me! Let me help!"

Ginny stopped abruptly and I almost bumped into her. She turned to face me and said, "Help? Yeah, right, Percy, not after the whole Pepperup fiasco!" I sighed. Ginny ended up with smoke coming out of her ears for several of hours after I _persuaded_ her to take Madam Pomfrey's Pepperup potion. Ginny wasn't too happy about that, but I knew that I did the right thing. The weather wasn't looking too dandy and Ginny wasn't either. I certainly didn't want Ginny missing out on anything because she was sick. But Ginny didn't see it like that. "The last thing I need is your help!" she shouted again before she turned on her heel and walked away.

My legs felt like lead. I just watched her walk away. I was completely dumbstruck. Ginny had never snapped at me like that. I needed to talk to her. I ordered my legs to move, and slowly, they did. Then, I started running. Running was something I never really did do. I mostly told people off for running, but this was my sister we're talking about. I wasn't letting her get into any trouble, especially if I was around.

I turned the corner where I had seen Ginny run off to and, unfortunately, I bumped into someone. I heard a squeal and my glasses were hanging on my left ear, but I was able to grab onto the person's hand before she/he fell on his/her butt. "I'm sorry," I said quickly. "I shouldn't have been running but—." I faltered when I saw who it was. "P-Penelope!"

Penelope Clearwater was a Ravenclaw prefect, a year younger than me. We met last year on the Hogwarts Express and we've gotten to know each other better since then. She had long, curly hair that swayed in perfect harmony with her waist whenever she walked, and the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes I have ever known.

"Hello, Percy," she greeted with a smile. My legs suddenly felt like jelly and I was pretty sure I was blushing right now.

"Hello, Penelope," I said. I turned even redder when I found out that I was still holding her hand. No matter how much I wanted to forever have her hand in mine, I let it go quickly. "I-I'm s-sorry, Penelope," I said nervously. "I was looking for my sister and—well—I don't think she's well and—I'm worried—."

"Ginny's sick again?" Penelope asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Well, I'm not really sure." Penelope raised her left eyebrow in a sort of skeptical way. "She won't talk to me and I really don't know what to do about her."

"Just give her time, Percy," Penelope said as she took a step forward making her a few inches away from me. She put her hand on my arm for reassurance and it took everything in me not to kiss her at that very moment. "She'll come to you when she's ready."

"Al-alright," I said as I took a step back. Penelope frowned. I think I just hurt her feelings. "Thank you, Penelope," I said smiling.

Her frown disappeared and instead there was a smile on her face. "No problem, Percy." My smile grew even wider. "And seeing that it's almost dinner time, I think you should go and see if your sister's in the Great Hall." I nodded and she started to walk away.

Following Penelope's advice, I started making my way to the Great Hall when I heard Penelope's voice again.

"And Percy?"

I turned around to look at her. She was smiling at me as she said, "Call me Penny."

I blushed. "Alright, Pene—Penny." Penny. Penny. Penny. I got it.

"Thanks." She still had her mouth open, like she was about to say something else, but she looked at her left hand and closed it. Then, she disappeared down the corridor and left me there grinning like an idiot.

* * *

It's not all that great yet and nothing is really happening, but keep on reading and it'll get interesting soon enough! And don't forget, leave a review. Please!


	2. Losing It

Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat it?

* * *

I ran fast, and faster. _I was going to be late for dinner!_

Normally, I wouldn't be late for anything (and I seriously mean _anything_), but after my encounter with Pene-Penny, I stood on that spot for about five minutes until I felt my stomach grumble. First Ginny snaps at me, then I make a fool of myself in front of Penny, and now, I'm late for dinner! Bravo, Percy. Well done.

I was panting, but I didn't care. I only started to slow down when I heard whispers. Not wanting to bump into other people, I continued to walk naturally, like how I would usually walk in the presence of other people—stomach in, chest out, chin up high. Yes, perfect poise.

Not that the twins would know anything about perfect poise, perfect grades—or anything that concerns the word perfect at all (except maybe, being perfect examples of how not to behave. Ron and Ginny are really lucky that I was still here. I really don't want them to follow the Fred and George path).

The whispers got louder as I neared the end of the hallway. Ah, speak of the devils.

Fred and George were walking around, Fred carrying a sack of some sort and both had the same mischievous look that meant they were up to something. Oh Godric, more trouble.

"Fred! George!" I yelled.

Fred dropped their sack and he and George stood in front of it, trying desperately to hide it from me. "Hey, Perce," George said coolly.

"What kind of, top secret, prefect duty are you doing now?" Fred asked sarcastically in awe.

"Will you just drop the act?"

"What act?" Fred asked innocently, looking at his twin whose face mirrored the same kind of fake baffled, innocent look.

"Seriously Percy, you've gotta start trusting us more often," George said.

I sighed. I knew the twins too well to fall for this kind of thing. "Just—move!" I got the sack from behind the twins and opened it to reveal a few dungbombs. A lot actually. There were about thirty dungbombs in the sack! "What in Merlin's name were you two planning to do with these dungbombs?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" George said trying to get the sack back from me. I danced out of his reach just in time.

"We weren't going to do anything with them," Fred said. What a lie.

"I'm not an idiot, you know."

"Really?" Fred asked, in a mocked, surprised voice.

"'Cause you could've fooled me," George continued. Fred nodded.

Why those little—HA! Let's see how they like it when I take their dungbombs. "I'm keeping this," I said, pointing at the sack. They groaned. I can't say that I sympathized with them, but they paid for these dungbombs. I'd be pretty bummed if I was either one of them. Then again, if I was either one of them, I wouldn't be in this hallway and instead in the Great Hall eating dinner—which I am really going late for! "You two really got to get your act together, you know. I mean, you two just can't keep gallivanting around here like you own the place!"

"Oh sod off, Percy," Fred said as he rolled his eyes, "What's life gonna be like if you can't take a few risks?"

"I'll tell you," George continued. "Boring. But you enjoy boring, don't you, Perce?"

"Just shut up you two." I have had enough of these two.

"Now, now, temper, temper!" Fred said, wagging his index finger.

"Just go to dinner already," I said, with a hint of desperation in my voice. "We're gonna be late."

"Yeah, Fred, we better go," George said, looking at his twin, "Perfect Prefect Percy here doesn't want to be late for dinner." And the twins walked away, but they didn't reach too far when I screamed, "TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" And they pretended not to hear me.

I hid the dungbombs behind a suit armor and sighed. My encounter with the twins may have been a minor set back, but if I hurried, I was pretty sure that I could make it just in time for dinner. Maybe I can even say hi to Penny while I'm at it.

More cheerfully this time (no doubt at the thought that I'd see Penny again), I made my way to the Great Hall. I noticed that I was going through the same corridor where the cat was at and hurried my pace down the stairs—only to be shocked at what I saw. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were exiting a girls' bathroom! What in Merlin's name—and Ron's with them! What was it with my siblings today?

"RON!" I bellowed. I looked at one guilty face to the other. Hermione looked extremely regretful (and she should) and Ron and Harry were looking at me as if they did nothing wrong. "That's a girls' bathroom!" I gasped. "What were you—?"

"Just having a look around," Ron shrugged. "Clues, you know—."

Anger bubbled inside of me and I could feel my face swelling. How the bloody hell could Ron just say that to me in a straight face, as if there was nothing wrong with it! Did he not know how this looked, especially since a cat just got attacked! "Get–away–from–there–" I said, striding toward them and starting to bustle them along, flapping my arms. "Don't you care what this looks like? Coming back here while everyone's at dinner—?"

"Why shouldn't we be here?" Ron asked hotly, stopping short and glaring at me.

I could've laughed at how angry he was at me, but instead I grew angrier at the fact that he was the one that was mad. Doesn't he care that he could get in trouble for this? Doesn't he care that he could get expelled? Especially with his first offence with the whole flying car fiasco! I can't believe Fred and George actually approved of that! Father loved that car!

"Listen, we never laid a finger on that cat!"

Oh, you don't need to convince me, Ron! What if a teacher saw you? It'd be harder to convince them than me! And then my thoughts floated back to Ginny. She was so worried about Ron, Harry and Hermione. "That's what I told Ginny," I said fiercely, "but she still seems to think that you're going to be expelled, I've never seen her so upset, crying her eyes out, you might think of her, all the first years are thoroughly overexcited by this business—."

"You don't care about Ginny," said Ron whose ears were now reddening.

_Excuse me?_

"You're just worried I'm going to mess up your chances of being Head Boy—"

"Five points from Gryffindor!" I said tersely, as I fingered my prefect badge. How dare he say that? He wasn't the one comforting Ginny when she cried. He didn't know squat! And he has no right to talk to me the way he did. Especially when I was only trying to do what's best for him! "And I hope it teaches you a lesson! No more detective work or I'll write to Mum!" And I strode off, still fuming. I decided that I wasn't hungry anymore and headed to the Common Room.

&.&.&

"Hey Perce."

I looked up from the book I was reading to see Oliver Wood, Quidditch Captain and my best mate standing in front of me holding a sandwich. "Hey," I said, putting the book down.

"Thought you might like this," Oliver said handing me the sandwich, which I gladly took. I got really hungry when I calmed down. "Thanks," I muttered, taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"Don't mention it," Oliver said taking the seat in front of me. "What happened?"

"Huh?" Good ol' Oliver. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Oliver said coolly. "I went over to Fred and George and asked where you were. Said that they didn't know, but it was better that way. And on my way out, I run into Ron who doesn't look too happy either!" I shrugged. "Seriously, Percy," Oliver continued, "Three brothers in one night? Are you being extra bossy today or what?"

"Actually, make that three brothers and a sister," I said as I took the last bite from my sandwich. "Ginny's mad at me too."

"Ah, the little sister," Oliver said frowning. "You must've been a real jerk tonight."

"There's something wrong with her, Ol!" I protested, "Is it my fault that I'm being a protective older brother?"

"Well, not really. But you know how girls are, especially at her age or so. Mood swings and all that. If you ask me, I'd steer clear of her for a few days. You know, give her time to calm down."

"Yes, but I didn't ask you."

"Alright, alright," Oliver said as he waved his arms defensively. "I'm just saying… Okay, so that's one down, what did you do to the twins?"

"I caught them carrying a sack of dungbombs," I said bitterly. "Godric only knows what they were planning to do with them."

"Maybe they'll sneak them into Snape's office again!" Oliver said enthusiastically. I could only remember when Mum yelled them for that. Went on for ages, that one did…

"Okay, what about Ron?"

"I caught him, Harry and Hermione coming out of Moaning Mrtyle's bathroom."

Oliver let out a low whistle. "Now, that's not the best place to be, is it?"

"Yeah, especially after the attack!" I really wish Ron would think about the consequences from time to time. "And he got all mad at me when I brought up Ginny, saying that I didn't care about her, only about being Head Boy!"

"Now, Percy, calm down. Ron didn't mean it. He knows that you care about him and Ginny even—he just got caught up in the moment."

"Yeah, right," I scoffed. I then picked up my book and blankly stared at it and Oliver started thinking of new Quidditch tactics.

I was still mad at them all. At Fred and George for not understanding that what I did was for their best; at Ginny for keeping to herself, especially when she saw that I was really worried about her; and at Ron for being too downright blind to see that I care about so much more than being Head Boy! Suddenly, the portrait swung open and students began filing in. I saw Fred and George exchange disgusted looks when they passed me, Ginny didn't even bother looking at me and Ron and his friends sat as far away from me as possible.

I sighed and put my book down again. Then I was approached by Kirsten Bell, a girl with long hair that was in my year. "Hi, Percy," she greeted. She looked over at Oliver and blushed. "H-Hi—O-Oliver." Oliver and I both smiled at her. "Percy, could I borrow your History of Magic notes?"

"Uhm, sure," I handed her my History of Magic notebook and she said a quick thank you and turned back to Oliver.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked meekly, pointing at the seat beside Oliver's.

Oliver abruptly looked up. "Huh? Oh. No, go right ahead."

Kirsten turned scarlet and sat down. Oliver looked up from the parchment he was using and turned his attention back to Kirsten. "You're Katie's sister, aren't you!" Kirsten frowned. "Hey, could you tell her about these new Quidditch tactics I'm preparing—?" Oliver was about to show her the diagram and I tried to suppress my laughter.

Soon, my thoughts went back to what George said.

_Perfect Prefect Percy here doesn't want to be late for dinner_.

Perfect. I was starting to hate that word. Is that why my siblings thought I was a bother? Because I was too perfect (or at least, that's what it seems)? I work hard because I want to succeed. Did they actually think I could become Minister of Magic by… putting dungbombs in Snape's office? I have looked out for them, taught them what's right, because I cared about them! But if they don't appreciate what I do for them, why bother doing it at all?

"Hey, Percy," Kirsten said, seemingly desperate to find a way to drone out Oliver's on going speech on how to properly out fly the Slytherin Chasers. "Are you sure about this—Flavius Belby—person? I'm sure I've read about him somewhere but I'm really not sure where."

I was just about to say that we first heard of him in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ when Oliver so rudely interrupted. "Is he sure? Of course he's sure! I mean, he's Percy for Godric's sake! Perfect in every way possible! You'd have to be a fool not to trust Percy when it came to these kinds of things!"

Somehow or another, something inside of me snapped when he said that. "_That's it!_" I yelled.

Oliver and Kirsten nearly fell off their seats, and I attracted attention from a few other Gryffindors—but I didn't care. I got up, quickly gathered my stuff (I actually grabbed my notebook back from Kirsten, which she wasn't too happy about) and went up the boys' staircase. Halfway up the stairs, Oliver caught up to me (but it's not like I was hurrying anyway).

"Whassamatter with you Percy?" Oliver asked, panting. "Have you gone completely mental?"

"No, Oliver, I haven't!" I snapped. Oliver was taken back; I don't think that he's ever seen me mad before. At least not since our third year when Fred and George were being bullied by four huge Slytherin fifth years (I completely lost it and ended up with a swollen nose). But just remembering the twins only made me madder. "In fact, this is probably the first time I've been thinking logically in the longest of time!... I'm tired of it! Tired of all the taunts, the insults… I'm just tired of it all!"

"Tired of what?"

"_Being perfect_!" I roared. "I'm so tired of it! Actually, I've made my decision! Starting tomorrow… I'm done with it all! The grades, the poise… everything!"

"_You have gone mental!_ Percy, you can't do that!" Wood protested.

"And why not? Are you afraid that you'll get kicked out of Quidditch without my notes to borrow?" I snapped.

"Of course not!" Wood yelled. Ha! He was getting defensive. He was lying through his teeth, and I knew it. "You can't stop be perfect," Oliver continued, "It's not you!"

"Well, just watch me."

* * *

TUNTUNTUN.


End file.
